


Make Me Proud

by monkshood_and_aconite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkshood_and_aconite/pseuds/monkshood_and_aconite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Regina's wedding night, and she wishes it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before. Be nice!

“Make me proud” her mother had said when the engagement was finalised.

Even after all this time, these words still rung in Regina’s ears.

“Make me proud” she had whispered again as she helped her daughter dress for the big day.

She would. She had to. So she had stood, before the nobility of all the known kingdoms of this world, without complaint. She had declared that she, Regina, would forever love this old man she barely knew.

She was right to push her mother through the mirror. She needed to be free. But she had still ended up here.

Regina would play her part. It was all she had left now. Her mother would’ve been proud. After all this time, after all she’d done to be free, she somehow still needed her mother’s approval.

Two guards were posted outside the bedchamber door. Their eyes moved over Regina’s form. The King gave them a slight smirk before the doors shut behind the newly married couple. They were alone.

Alone. Together. With the King. With her husband. Butterflies began to pound in Regina’s stomach. 

“Your majesty…” she began. 

The King just raised an eyebrow.

“I –” Regina voice cracked. Her eyes fell to her shoes. “I hope to be a good queen to you. I hope you find me pleasing tonight.” She could feel tears building in her eyes. She tried to blink them back. How did she get here? It was only a few weeks since Daniel was taken from her. Yet here she was, married to the father of the brat who made it happen.

The King pulled her chin up until their eyes met. “I’m sure you will be pleasing, child, but that doesn’t make you a good queen.”

Regina stood frozen. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say to that?

The King grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. His fingers fumbled at her corset, trying to get it undone.

“Why did you marry me then? If you don’t want me as a queen?” 

She knew what was coming, but she had always been excited with Daniel. She didn’t think it would come as naturally this time.

He shrugged, “My daughter needs a mother. You two seemed to get along.” Giving up on the knots, he pulled an encrusted dagger from his belt. With a quick slice the corset suddenly loosened and the elaborate wedding gown collapsed on the floor.

“Then why bother with tonight at all?” she said, turning to face him. She tried not to let her hope seep through that question. She didn’t want to disappoint her husband. Not on their first night of marriage. Not when he held that dagger.

“What would Cora say if her daughter didn’t receive all the perks of being queen?”

A few more deft movements of the blade, and her undershirt was in tatters. She shyly tried to cover her naked form.

“Stop.” The King ordered, “Let me look at you.” Her hands obediently dropped to her sides. He dropped the dagger and took a few moments to circle her, pulling the remaining rags from her shoulders as he walked. His eyes drank in her body. He unconsciously licked his lips.

As he returned to face her he spoke again, “Well, just because that whore you call mother arranged this, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself.” A hand slid up her scalp, through her hair. “You are a beautiful woman, Regina.” He yanked her head forward and pressed their lips together.

Regina was startled at first, but then remembered he mother’s words. Make me proud. She forced herself to open her mouth and respond to the kiss. Immediately his slimy tongue thrust past her teeth. She almost gagged as it slithered around her mouth. His breath reeked of wine.

Every instinct in her told her to run. She had to fight the compulsion to strike him, to push him away. Every ounce of concentration she had went to pretending she wanted this.

Move your lips she told herself. Pull him closer. Don’t flinch when he grabs your chest. Stroke his hair. Use your tongue.

She didn’t notice her feet were moving backwards until she tripped onto the bed behind her, ripping her away from the King.

It was a moment of relief for her until he chuckled and unlaced his trousers. He pulled them to the ground. Lying on her back, Regina was thankful he didn’t bother with his shirt. She didn’t think she could stand the sight.

He was already hard as he knelt on the bed and lent over her.

A panic rose in Regina’s chest. Losing all pretence, she tried to pull herself up the bed, away from him. He legs curled up into her body. “Wait!” she breathed.

Crack. His hand came from nowhere. A searing pain shot through Regina’s left cheek.

“How dare you?” he spat at her, “You would deny me? I am your husband and your King!” She slowly moved her eyes back to him. Spots danced in front of his face.

Before her vision even cleared, he pried her legs apart.

“No! Wait!” she struggled again, but he was stronger. He pushed his cock inside her.

“AHHHH!” she screamed. Her fists pounded against his chest, trying to push him off.

He quickly grabbed her wrists and stretched them over her head.

She was powerless. She couldn’t stop him. She could barely even move. All she could do was try not to scream with every thrust. The pain was excruciating.

“Quiet, you little slut.” The King ordered. His breath was quickening. “If you relax it will hurt less.”

She tried, and it made little difference. The pain was bearable now, but was still there with every beat. Pound. Pound. Pound.

It seemed to continue for an eternity.

Finally a long moan passed the King’s lips. He collapsed onto Regina. The air was pushed from her lungs.

He withdrew and rolled off her with a soft mumble of “quite pleasing indeed.”

It was finally over.

She slowly drew her limbs in towards her body and rolled away from her husband. Her entire body ached. Her shoulders had been pulled and contorted. She didn’t think her legs were even meant to open that wide. Her face burned where he had struck it. Her sex was raw and bloody. She hadn’t even been a virgin. How long had it gone on for?

Is this what her mother had wanted? Would this have made her proud? 

When she finally mustered enough energy to move, she tried to roll off the bed and stand up. The King merely grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. He pulled the covers up over them.

“Stay.” He said it like a request, but she knew it was an order. “This is our bedchamber now. And I might want you again in the morning.”

That last comment knocked the wind out of Regina. It wasn’t over! She realised. It’s never going to end.

She had finally freed herself from her mother’s clutches, only to land in a new prison.

She had told Rumplestiltskin that she didn’t want power. But tonight she truly understood what it meant to be powerless. The King had power, and he used it to hurt her, to use her, to extract from her whatever he wanted. And he was going to keep doing it, till death do us part.

She made a decision that night, as she lay trapped beneath a sweaty arm, with its owner pressing his body against her back. She was going to learn from Rumplestiltskin. She would never be powerless again. She wanted revenge against Snow, yes. She would never forgive that betrayal. But now she wanted so much more. She wanted control over her own destiny. She wanted to keep herself safe.

She would learn all the magic she could, and when she had, this King would be the first to die. That she promised.


End file.
